Two jobs as dolls
by Ino-yaoifan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto work as models and also work at a cosplay hotel and there will be perverts there so who as to watch over our cute little blond. Sasuke! Hope you'll enjoy!


This is my new story!

YAY!

STORY

Two jobs working as dolls

* * *

Ages

Naruto: 19

Sasuke:20

Gaara:16

Ino:21

Kunna:24

Shino:18

Kiba:17

Shikamaru:23

Neji:13

Hinata:2

Kaiamey:19

Ai:19

And others in later chapters

* * *

Dee:hihi

Ino:and welcome to

Naruto:the new story

Sasuke:hope you enjoy it cause I know I will(smirks at Naruto)

Dee: umm ok then. well the summary is:

Sasuke and Naruto are models but they also work at a cosplay hotel with lots of pervs (of cousre) and who's going to be hit on by mostly guys Naruto is and who's going to have to keep an eye on him.Isn't it obvious!Sasuke.

Ino:Am I going to be in this chapter.

Dee:yes you are and so is Kunna(1)

Kunna:yes my first apperance(giggles sweetly)

SN:stop doing that we know your evil so why do you pretend to be sweet you demon!

Kunna: because I can.

Ino:she's right guys.

SN:(sigh)

Kunna: Victory!

Dee:Like I said before. o...k then.

* * *

"Damit guys get it fucking right this time!" A dark crimson haired cat looking woman who looked around in her twenties said trying not to strangle the boys on the set.She rubbed her temples and opened her golden cat like eyes, walking towrds the them. 

"Well Sorry! Ms.Shiromi we just cant focus very well because of that other job you got us doing."Sasuke said getting out of the bed and walking off the set.He passed the director and whispered something in her ear.She looked at him and calmed down with a smile on her face.

"Ok back to work everyone."She sighed and moved her long bangs away from her eyes.

"Lady Shiromi can you tell me what this next shoot is.I mean do have to wear like weird costumes or something!"Naruto said looking at the woman smiling."Naruto do you really want to know what you are going to wear?" She asked him."Yes Ma'am because last shoot you dressed me up like a kitten and you were the mother cat and Sasuke was trying to still me away from you and he was dressed up like a _'Dog'._"He said with excitment.

"The toad prince and your going to be the..."She was cut off by the happy blond.

"The toad prince right Kunna! YAY! Toad prince I get to be kissed by a girl! YAY! Maybe its going to be Kaiamey(2)..."

"Naruto your no..."

"or maybe Ai(3) or maybe..."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN OK!" She screamed at him.

"ok dont have to yell."He said pouting.

She sighs "your the princess.Oh and Sasuke the prince." she says walking to her chair.

"Not again. Im always the princess for these shoots!" Naruto say's pulling at his long hair. He walks off stomping to wardrobe.

* * *

**With Sasuke in the bathroom.**

"Shit I never should of had that juice, what was in that mess!"Sasuke sat on the toilet straining to push _'it'_ out.

* * *

**On the set with Naruto**

"Ok Im ready to get this over with." He said with his hair in a long braid going down his back and pulling at the short pink and gold dress with ruffled sleeves.

"Kunna where is Sasuke?"He asked trying to whip off the lip gloss that was put on his soft plump lips."Umm hes in his dressing room right now."

" Kunna im ready."Sasuke said walking towards her.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto is so cute in his little dress that's above his knees and that lip gloss,HES SO FUCKING FUCKABLE RIGHT NOW! Walking towards Kunna telling her that she was evil and had no mercy because of the way Naruto dressed she knew that i love seeing him in outfits like that but thats why she always puts him in those outfits just to see me jump him.

"Sasuke are you ok?"He called across the blank set.

I look like a fool wearing this bright green frog suit.Why do you toture me so Kunna? What did I ever do to you?

**Flashback**

**_"Sasuke!"A flaming red head screamed across the room._**

**_"Ma'am."I said plainly._**

**_"What did you do to my shampoo."She said trying to calm down._**

**_"Oh that was yours sorry I thought it was someone eles."_**

**_"Yeah right you ass. I cant wash this shit out of my head."_**

**_"Why are you trying to wash it out it suits you."_**

**_She looked at me blankly and then smiled. "It kinda of does."_**

**_"See you did all that yelling for nothing..."_**

**_"Im still going to get you back ."She said smirking evily._**

**_"Whatever."I said walking to my dressing room._**

**End of Flashback**

Oh that.ok well its not my fault that she doesn't lable her stuff.I need to go to the bathroom again, but this time I dont have to shit. I run to the bathroom but something pulls at my collar, to my surprise it was Naruto.He pushed me on the ground and kissed me hungrly not thinking twice a kissed him back and flipped him over on his back. He looked at my problem and lifted up his dress and I smirked and pulled down his lace painties.Looking at this I pulled my pants down including my boxers.

He sucks on three of his fingers and sticks one in his small hole and starts to finger his self.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The crew looked at the now bleeding Lady Shiromi.She looked towards the boys and had blood gushing out of her nose.Her assistant looked confused and looked towards the same way she was and fainted.The rest of the crew looking there way either passed out of blood lost or taking pictures.

* * *

Ino:Weird

Dee: I dont think so

Kunna:yes this is not weird.(putting tissue in nose to stop the bleeding)

Naruto:...

Sasuke:YES!

Kunna: Dee my hair is Naturaly Deep crimson

Dee:yeah i know i just needed something to use so you could have a reason to touture Sasuke with.

Ino:im going to be in the next chapter and so is the rest of Dee's characters.

Dee:Kunna Shiromi is (1) of my characters, Ai(2) is another,and Kaiamey (3)is the last one im going to use in the story.

Ino:only your characters right.

Dee:of course.

Ino:And her characters will have numbers by them.

Dee:laterz


End file.
